The Roof
by KhmerGurl113
Summary: I'm always on the roof, once, or twice, and if possible, three times a day, always thinking of the sunrise, the evening sky, and the moon. I'm wondering, hoping, and wishing, that the way I think, would sometimes come true. OneShot RobxRae


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**A/N: **You can flame me, but not something stupid like the pairing. Everyone has his or her own opinions about things. Not everyone likes the same things. Just keep flames about pairings to yourself, please. That's why there's something called, oh, I don't know…fanfictions. Sorry for some typos I missed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Roof**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

"Sunrise means that a new day is ahead of us."

"Which means our say is full of surprises."

"Some people love the sunrise because of its new challenging, surprisful, fun, boring, exciting, sorrowful, and well, just about anything day!"

"But the reason why I love the sunrise, is not just because of the new mysterious day, but because it's calm, peaceful, and just plain beautiful."

"That's practically why I usually meditate up on the roof of Titan's Tower. Meditating on the roof while the sun is either rising, or a few seconds about to rise, helps me concentrate more better than in my dark room, or the main room. The reason is because it's just really quiet. And to top that off, the rays shinning down on me, and the warmth I feel from the sun, tells me that the sun has risen and the feeling just makes me, well… comfortable. Or maybe the roof itself makes me comfortable, but I'm not all that sure."

"I always end up going to the roof almost three times a day, first, for the hot sunrise, second, for the clear sky (if there is one), and third, for the bright and shinning moon, but if I have to go out to do my business, then I usually end up going to the roof only once, but if I'm lucky, I can go up there twice a day. So you can say I go up the roof in the mornings, evenings, and night times."

"When I'm on the roof just staring at the clear blue, pink, purple, and all those other colors mixed together, I just sort of wish that's how everyone was in the world. The sky tends to mix with each other, and maybe create a new color. It seems as if they all belong to one another and "get along", as in looking all beautiful mixed together. There's discrimination in this world. We all should just get along with everyone just like the colors do in the sky."

"That's why I love the evening's sky."

"Other's just love it because it's just, well… beautiful. They don't look further into what it could mean."

"Hmm… the moon."

"The way I see the moon is that when I look at it, I wonder if Earth will ever look as clean, beautiful, bright, and "out there" ever again. Yeah, right now the moon is gorgeous, but what'll it look like in the future? Will it look all trashed up? Will it look so disgusting that you will never want to look at it again? Yeah, it probably will. One day, you may never see it again."

"To me, the moon reminds me of some people, and a few of people's hearts. The moon is so bright, pretty, crystal-like, and nice to look at, just like a person. They can be nice, and well, just plain nice to look at, but what about their hearts? Some are compared to the moon, because some are just "bright" and "pretty", which means they are generous and caring. The brightness is how they look on the best, or bright side on things no matter what happens, and it's pretty, because your heart is nice, and you in general is nice. Which makes your heart shine inside of you like the brightest star in the dark mysterious night sky. No one can see how bright your heart "shines", but by the way you act."

"That's why I love the moon."

"Mostly all people just love it because yet again, it is gorgeous."

"But the best part of the time I love going on the roof is at night. The moon's brightness just penetrates through the dark midnight sky with the help of some, or a few stars. I also love the night sky because the meaning to me seems more important than the evening and morning times."

"Our life does not exist without a heart, or a "heart of gold", which means that if our heart is just like Starfire's, there'd no discrimination, like my meaning of the evening, and our day would almost be perfect, like my meaning of the sunrise."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal P.O.V.**

This was one of those crime-free days, so Raven was practically on the roof all day, except when she had to eat.

Sure, Raven once in a while fell asleep on the roof, but otherwise, she was awake and thinking of the sun, thecolorful sky, and the midnight sky, or moon.

Someone un-expecting just happen to drop by and wanted to see what the mysterious dark member of the team was doing.

And no surprise there, it was…

"Raven?"

She turned around, but eventually looked back at the moon and sky."

"What do you want, Robin."

It was a chilly September night.

"Ah… I just was wondering what you were up to. Is that bad wanting me to maybe spend some time with a very good friend of mine?"

Robin happens to have his arrogant smirk, or smile onthe whole time.

"…"

The un-answered question was followed by an uncomfortable silence.

To change the subject, Robin asked a question.

"Raven, how come you always come on the roof?"

"I don't "always come on the roof". I usually, and the reason is because I… feel at peace… up here."

"Well, why do you feel at peace up here?"

Silence.

"Raven?"

"Rav-."

"What!"

Shocked by her outburst, he said "W-why do y-you feel at p-peace up here?"

"Sigh, You're not going to leave me alone until I answer your questions, are you?"

Now Robin has his smirk on again.

"Nope."

"Ugh, the reason is because I think of **my** meanings of the sunrise, the colorful sky, and the moon. Which would be the morning, the evening, and the night. It's always quiet up here without Beast Boy and Cyborg's fights. And to calm me more down is how the beauty of the three are. And that is another reason why I meditate up here. Are your questions all answered?"

"Nope."

"Could you tell me **your** meanings on the sunrise, the colorful sky, and the night sky."?

"Moon."

"…Huh…?"

"It's not the night sky, it's the moon."

"Oh, well can you tell me then?"

"Why?"

"Well, you know how curious I am."

"No."

"W-well, now you know I am."

"How much curious?"

"Uh… what do you mean by how much?"

"Are you a little curious, more than a little curious, or are you psycho curious?"

"I'm not a little curious, most definitely not psychotic curious, but way, way, **WAY**, more than, "more than a little curious"."

Raven was thinking now.

"So, you're psychotic curious?"

"Yes… No!"

"I said I'm not a little curious, not psychotic curious, and more than "more than a little curious"."

"But Robin, if you're not a little curious, but "way, way, **WAY**," more than a little curious, and not psychotic curious, the "way, way, **WAY**," more curious than a little curious, sounds a lot like psychotic curious."

Robin was way too confused now.

"**FINE**, I'm more than a little curious, just stop toying with me, and please tell me your meanings of the sun, the colorful sky, and,** and, THE MOON.**"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm curi- Raven, I just want to know your thoughts on things, so I can get to know you better."

"Why all of a sudden do you want to know me better?"

"You're my good friend and team member, so I think I should you know…"

"No, I don't know."

Robin was impatient now, but tried to keep his "cool".

"Like I said, you're a good friend of mine, so I could get to know you better."

"Well Robin, if I'm your "good friend", then you should already know me better than you do now, Even Starfire knows more about me than you do."

"Raven, can you just cut the crap, all I want to do it spend ti-."

"Yeah, yeah, "Spend time with me"."

"I do…"

"I know boy wonder, I was just… playing with you."

"Err…"

"Calm down wonder boy."

"Don't call me those nicknames."

"Alright, but if you want to get to know me, then I should be able to get to know you."

"Hmm… well every time I find something out about you, I'll tell you something."

"Okay."

"Okay, so what are you meanings of the sun, the colorful sky, and the moon."

"Well, like you said this one time, I also think the same. Sunrise to me means a new day is ahead of us. It is filled with many things you won't know, until you've gone through the day."

"The clear colorful sky filled with all different colors makes me wish everyone in the world would act like the colors in the sky."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Robin, you know how there are many colors in the sky, and they seem like they fit and "get along with each other"?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I wish there weren't any discrimination in this world. That we all can get along. We should all almost be like Starfire. She gets along with practically anyone. That's what I think about the evening sky."

"Oh, when you put it that way, I can see what you mean by "peaceful"."

Raven responded with just a nod.

"What I think of the moon is our hearts, because the moon is bright, pretty, crystal-like, and nice to look at. Like people. They can be nice, or just nice to look at, but what about their hearts? Some people are compared to the moon because their heart is "bright" and "pretty". And what I mean by that is, they are generous and caring. The brightness is how they look on the best side of things no matter what happens, and it's pretty, because your heart is nice, you in general are nice. Your heart shines brightly like the brightest star in the night sky. No one may see how bright it may be, but they can get an idea of how your heart might be, by how you act."

"Wow, Raven."

"What?"

"Uh… N-nothing."

"Okay, now tell me something about you."

"Well, you are a nice person, caring, generous, put others before yourself, and a beautiful person."

"T-that was not about **you**!"

"I never said it was supposed to be about me."

"Yeah you di-."

"No, I said Iwould tell you **something**, I didn't say I would tell you **something about me**."

"Huh… T-that's not fair Robin."

"Life isn't fair, Raven."

"I know, but I told you something about me that I'd never tell anyone, but you told me nothing important, and it wasn't about you."

"Raven, it was important, the things I said, I meant it."

Awkward Silence.

Robin was now really embarrassed, and again tried to change the subject, and it worked once again.

"I-It's getting pretty c-cold, and…it's 11:06 P.M., maybe we should head back inside and go to bed."

By now, they were sitting down near the edge of the roof. Raven with both of her knees pulled up to her chest, while Robin's feet were dangling off the side of the roof's edge.

"No, I think I'll stay out here a little longer, but you can go."

"Hmm…? Then… I think I'll stay out here…with…you…I-I mean, if that's alright with you."

"Huh? I-I don't understand why you want to stay with me, but okay."

Robin saw Raven shiver and she wrapped her cape tightly around her body. Robin himself was cold.

"Raven, I'll be right back."

"Whatever."

Robin ran into the tower and came out a few minutes later with a blanket in his hands.

He went and sat on the edge of the roof with his feet dangling off the side of the roof again. He then draped the blanket around Raven and himself.

"T-Thanks."

"No problem."

The moon was shinning down on both of them, making the moment un-forgettable.

Raven's head ended up resting on Robin's shoulder, while Robin's head was resting on Raven's head.

For some reason, they both didn't mind what they were doing, nor if anyone saw them.

**The End.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **You can flame me, but not something stupid like the pairing. Everyone has his or her own opinions about things. Not everyone likes the same things. Just keep flames about pairings to yourself, please. That's why there's something called, oh, I don't know…fanfictions. Sorry for some typo's I missed.


End file.
